Sieges-I-Klasse-Sternzerstörer
Der Sternzerstörer der Victory-Klasse - oftmals auch als Sieges-Klasse bezeichnet oder als VSZ bzw. SSZ abgekürzt - wurde bereits zu Zeiten der Alten Republik entwickelt. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege sah er seine Verwendung beispielsweise in der Verteidigung von Duro gegen die Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme Er wurde während der Klonkriege nur selten eingesetzt, da sich aus der damals enormen Besatzung und deren Versorgung einige Probleme ergaben. Mit Beginn der Herrschaft des ersten Galaktischen Imperiums wurde ein Nachfolgemodell des Victory-Zerstörers entwickelt, der ''Victory II''-Klasse Sternzerstörer. Spezifikationen thumb|left|Ein Sternzerstörer manövriert durch ein Asteroidenfeld.Für ein ungeschultes Auge mag der Victory-Sternzerstörer genauso aussehen wie ein Imperialer Sternzerstörer. Der VSZ hat ebenfalls eine keilförmige Form, die Hangars befinden sich auf der Unterseite des Schiffes und der hintere Teil ist praktisch nur mit den Triebwerken besetzt. Auch der VSZ hat die sternzerstörertypischen Brückenaufbauten mitsamt den beiden Deflektorschildgeneratoren, welche bei dieser Klasse jedoch durch eine kleinere, kleilförmige Sektion in Flugrichtung ergänzt wurde, welche die Kommandobrücke beherbergt. Eindeutige Unterschiede erkennt man aber nicht nur, wenn man die Größe der beiden Schiffe vergleicht, sondern auch an den ausklappbaren "Flügeln", die der VSZ besitzt. Diese dienen zur Stabilisierung des Schiffes während des Fluges in der Atmosphäre. Da der VSZ mit seinen drei Triebwerken den neueren Schiffen kaum nachsetzen kann, wird hier oft eine andere Taktik verwendet: Die Traktorstrahlen des Schiffes werden eingesetzt, um den Gegner zu behindern. Als taktischer Vorteil wurde auch die Atmosphärentauglichkeit benutzt, da die Schiffe nicht zu einem orbitalen Bombardement gezwungen sind, sondern näher an ihr Ziel heran kommen und damit zielgenauer und effektiver vorgehen können. Allein der Anblick eines solch großen Schiffes in der Atmosphäre bringt einen gewissen psychologischen Effekt mit sich. Standardmäßig führten Victory-Zerstörer 24 TIE-Jäger mit sich, die je nach Auftrag in unterschiedlichen Konfigurationen an Bord aufgenommen werden konnten. Geschichte Die Victory'-Klasse war eines der größten Kampfschiffe der Galaktischen Republik. Dennoch wurde das Schiff sechs Monate vor Zeitplan fertig gestellt und hatte den ersten Einsatz in der gleichnamigen Victory-Flotte, wo sie mit ''Bulwark''-Kreuzern der Konföderation fertig wurde. Der Hauptentwickler des VSZ war Walex Blissex, der später auf Seiten der Rebellion ein weiteres wichtiges Schiff der Geschichte der Galaxis entwarf: den A-Flügler. Zu Zeiten der Rebellion hatte der Imperator zwar geplant, alle VSZ durch ISZ zu ersetzen, doch aus wirtschaftlichen Gründen und da im Kampf gegen die Rebellen viele Kampfschiffe benötigt wurden, wurde die Produktion und Verwendung des Victory-Klasse Sternzerstörers nie vollständig eingestellt. Allerdings wurden auch viele dieser Schiffe beispielsweise an den Korporationssektor verkauft. thumb|left|Ein Victory-Sternzerstörer im Orbit eines Planeten. Die Victory-Zerstörer bildeten in den ersten Tagen des Imperiums das Rückgrat der imperialen Flotte und bewiesen ihre Tauglichkeit vor allem beim Bombardement von Bodenzielen aus dem Orbit heraus, da sie über eine große Zahl von Lenkraketenwerfern verfügen. Allerdings traten sie durch die Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse ins zweite Glied, da diese über deutlich mehr Schlagkraft verfügten. Dennoch blieben sie weiter in Gebrauch und stellten auch später noch einen bedeutenden Teil der Flotte, so bestand z.B. die Flotte des Kriegsherrn Teradoc zum größten Teil aus Victory-Zerstörern. Als Admiral Daala 12 NSY ihren Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik begann, verfügte sie über 112 Victory-Zerstörer. Die bekannte Victory-Flotte bestand nur aus Schiffen des Typs I. Noch während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges wurde ein Nachfolgemodell des Victory-Zerstörers entwickelt, der ''Victory II''-Klasse Sternzerstörer. Hinter den Kulissen *„Victory“ ist Englisch und bedeutet „Sieg“. *In einigen Quellen wird die Victory-Klasse auch als Sieges-Klasse bezeichnet. Quellen *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Die letzte Chance *''Die verborgene Königin'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffe von Rendili StarDrive en:Victory I-class Star Destroyer es:Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I sv:Victory I-klass stjärnjagare